Cats of DustClan
Cats of DustClan 'Add your cat!' Edit the page, and then, go down to where it says Templates. Click the drop-down the list, and select Add other templates. Then, type in the search "Cat". Fill in the form and click OK. Make sure you link to your user page as well as your cat page. It can be a red link, but please try to create that page as soon as possible. Find more information here under "Adding Your Cat to the Allegiances." 'Register!' Fill out the form on the Register Page 'to register a cat. 'Leader Silverstar Personality: A strong and fair leader. Gets easily annoyed. History: A former rogue before being called from StarClan. Appearance:Light silver tabby she-cat. Other: Mother of Daisyflower and Ravenpaw. Mate to Stormflight. 'Deputy' Cedar Gender: Tom Age: 96 moons Personality: Cedar is admired for their kindness and helpful nature. They are big-hearted and graciously shower love and affection on people. He is energetic, and spread the positive vibes around. He is optimistic and one that sees the glass half-full, he doesn’t get easily disheartened by disappointments and setbacks. He will always try to come out on tops. Cedar is quite frank about what they want to say. Mincing words is not their thing. This tom is also stubborn and will take some convincing to change his opinion. Cedar wants to be in control of situations and expect people to follow them. Their dominating personality may not suit everyone, especially at times Silverstar. Appearance: A tall, stocky grey-and-white tom, with yellowing teeth. History: Former rogue, who joined the clan after his mate's death. Other: Mentored Finchwood. Father to: Bluepelt, Finchwood, Robinstripe, Honeypaw, Dustypaw and Larkpaw - with various different mothers. Medicine Cat Alderleaf Personality: Flirty, out-going, focused, wise(ish), clever, cunning, deceptive, hot-headed and trustworthy History: Born into DustClan. Appearance: Dark brown tom, with pale green eyes and thick stripes over his body. Other: Very skilled with herbs and tends to experiment on his patients. He also enjoys discovering new herbs to play around with. 'Warriors' Grasswillow Gender: A she-cat Age: 20 moons Personality: Abnormally, Grasswillow is actually a very kind and loving cat, wanting to only think the best of others. She secretly dreams of having kits one day, and has a secret eye on Redfur, envious of him wanting to be Daisyflowers mate. Appearance: A mottled brown tabby with white patches on her belly. She has a long scar protruding across her muzzle and behind the left ear for being attacked by a rogue as a kit. History: Was brought in to DustClan as a kit by Silverstar as she was found cowering at the border. Born into a group of rogues, a ritual was to make scars on a newborn kit to make them fierce and bloodthirsty. Breezepool Rank: Warrior Personality:'' Flirty with most toms ;D but cares about her clanmates a lot and won't hesitate to help if they're in trouble. She is very determined in anything she sets her mind to. History: A loner accepted into DustClan as an apprentice and has been in the clan for moons. Appearance: Pretty cream she-cat with white paws, white ears and a white tail tip. '''Hawkwing' Personality : '''Hawkwing is caring and sweet, and loves helping out others. She hates seeing others in pain, and some thought that she would've been a good medicine cat, were it not for her forgetfulness. Despite seeing others in pain, she is a great fighter, and will die to protect her Clan. She loves to hunt, knowing that it's useful to the Clan, and she's actually very modest. When someone tells her she's "the best hunter in the Clan" or something, she often refuses, saying that she isn't the best. She doesn't like when cats act better than others, and often does something to stop it. Hawkwing is very patient with cats younger than herself. History: Hawkwing was born a rogue. Her parents abandoned her to the Clan, and they took her in and raised her as a warrior. She doesn't know her real parents. As Hawkpaw's warrior assessment came up, a rogue forced her to fight him, and she got the scar on her muzzle. Some warriors showed up and drove him away, and the experience almost got Hawkpaw's warrior ceremony delayed. But she became a warrior that day anyway, thanks to the medicine cat convincing the leader to let her become a warior Appearance: Hawkwing is a beautiful dark grey, almost black, she-cat with dark tabby stripes slicing through her fur. She has small paws and ears, a long tail, and clear, sky-blue eyes. She has a thin scar on her muzzle. '''Redfur Personality: I am a scraggly furred tom with serene eyes and four long scars along the right flank. I am always blabbing and cannot keep a secret, but I am smart and clever. History My brother was killed by a badger. Appearance: reddish brown and white with amber eyes Other: Is currently no role-played, has a 'thing' for Daisyflower, even if she doesn't want a mate. Bluepelt Apperance: Short pelted tom with green eyes and a large build. Personality: Most often young and brash acting on impulse but fueled by his passions for the clan. Openly shows his sweet side to other cats but could lead to his putting trust into cats that may not deserve it, especially she-cats. History: Born into DustClan. Appearance: Blue pelted-tom with wide green eyes. Other: Is currently not role-played Robinstripe Personality: She is generally kind, caring and friendly to most cats (acting as a mother figure to many), however is hostile to those she deems a threat. She is honorable and would rather throw everything away than bow down. She can be quite protective of her clanmates. Appearance: Soft-furred tortoiseshell with green-grey eyes and a flash of white on her chest. Age: 46 moons History: When she was younger, she fell in love with a kittypet, she soon found out she was expecting his kits, knowing that they wouldn't be accepted kindly into the clan, and they would be suspicious of who the father was, she ran away during her moons as a queen. She spent the time trying to escape my clanmates, hiding from them but when the kits arrived only one survived she gave the kit to their kittypet father, to hide her shame, she said her goodbyes, and left never to look back again. She misses him somedays, but has to remind herself it was a mistake. Other: Currently not role-played by Frosty. Finchwood Personality: Finchwood loves putting on the tough guy act, it doesn't matter the cat. He won't stand being pushed around or put down by other cats. Inside, he is sweet and a hopeless romantic but doesn't let cats close enough to know that; only his sarcasm. Appearance: Red and brown with white paws and underbelly History: Turned up in DustClan one day without much of a warning. Other: Role-played by Frosty 'Apprentices' Sandpaw Personality: Shy at first but is stubborn, sarcastic and funny around friends - she doesn't know how to deal with certain situations such as when someone is sad. Likes to be in the role of a leader, however dislikes being the center of attention. She can be really bossy when someone gets on her nerves, although hides her emotions with some of her comical whims. She is commonly to those in her disfavor is passive aggressive, and doesn't forget grudges easily. Appearance: Sandy tabby she-cat with very light markings and a delicate fox-shaped face. History: She was found by Alderleaf at about 2 moons, stating that she was his niece however, many doubt this is true thinking that they are both hiding something. Other: role played by Frosty, mentored by Redfur Honeypaw Appearance: Red tabby with white with green eyes. Personality: Gets angered easily and is very gullible. He is also very talkative and cannot keep a secret, but learns very quickly from his mistakes. Age: 13 moons History: He's 13 moons old and still an apprentice. Though he has gained some skills, Silverstar thinks he's not ready to be a warrior yet and requires more guidance. Honeypaw believes that his mentor hasn't been training him as much as he has wished. Softpaw Appearance: Slender, crossed eyed blue-point with blue eyes. Age: 7 moons Personality: Has been trained to never tell a lie, and believes them self to be very loyal to my clan. However, sometimes they become unresponsive when lost in their thoughts. They wish to have a family in the future but, are saddened by the fact their appearance may scare others away. History: He had been a apprentice for a moon, and his mentor disappeared suddenly, their training has stopped entirely and hasn't been re-assigned a mentor and they are worried about that Dustypaw and her sister, Larkpaw will catch up to him. Other: This cat is not role-played by anyone. Dustypaw Appearance: Small, slender, lithe, fit she-cat, with short, dense fur that is sleek and well-groomed. Her eyes are the colour of falling rain, a cloudy blue, the origin of her namesake is due to the pale tone of her fur. Age: 6 moons Personality: she's a very sweet cat. She follows the code as well and as closely as she can, with very few (if any) exceptions. She is loyal and absolutely loves being a warrior, a dedicated cat to her clan through and through. She's very friendly with most of her clanmates. With a pretty good sense of humour (though many an awful pun), she tends to be lighthearted, making it somewhat easy for her to calm down and cheer up her friends/clanmates. She's very sensitive to the needs of others, be they complex or simply a nice long talk. She can get a little snippy sometimes, especially when she's stressed out or swamped with duties, but given that you are patient with her, she will be more patient with you. History: "I've just been apprenticed and I STILL don't have a mentor, is there something wrong with me?" Other: This cat is role-played by no-one. Larkpaw Appearance: small, slender, lithe, fit she-cat, with short, dense fur that is sleek and well-groomed. Her eyes are the colour of fresh grass, the origin of her namesake is due to a tuft of fur that sticks up in a fashion similar to a lark. Age: 6 moons Personality: loud and impatient, the complete opposite to her sister although the balance each other out, which makes them a good pair. If you are patient with her, she is very creative with ideas, as a kit she would commonly make up games when, 'mossball' got a bit boring. She is very observant making her a quick learner, she is stubborn, her opinion must and will count! History: "I've just been apprenticed and I STILL don't have a mentor, is there something wrong with me?" Other: This cat is role-played by no-one Berrypaw Age: 6 moons Gender: Tom Personality: Extremely enthusiastic to learn. Always dreamed about becoming leader and having kits. Appearance: Ginger and white cat with green eyes. History: Mother is Iceshard. Father is dead. Born into DustClan. Other: Mentored by Silverstar. Ravenpaw Age: Apprentice Gender: She-cat Appearance: Black cat with yellowish-green eyes History: Daughter of Silverstar and Stormflight. Other: Mentored by Bluepelt. 'Queens' Daisyflower Personality: A modest but firm character. She is desperate for an apprentice to take over Stormflight's reign as deputy History: Born to Silverstar as a rogue. Was still suckling when her mother was leader. Appearance: Gray she-cat with yellowish wisps on her belly. She also has a white tail tip Other: Never gets on with her clanmates (including family) and is hostile to Redfur, her mate. Mother to Crowkit. Archenemy of Alderleaf. Role-played by Starry. Fallensnow Personality: Shown as brave, shy, fearless, selfless, extremely resourceful and highly intelligent, stubborn Snow has strong and independent survivalist instincts due to her difficult past and is good at thinking outside the box. She is not socially adept and has a hard time making friends due to the emotional strain on her life which has made her hard and cold. She is more concerned about feeding her family than being social, making her awkward around people. Though she can be rather blunt, bitingly cynical and cold she has a natural maternal instinct. She is usually very logical except for times when her emotions get in the way. She is shy and will usually flee from any sighting of a cat and will only speak if needed to (such as an emergency or to raise her opinion) - she would only ever speak to another cat if they were her most trusted cat. As she is stubborn if she disagrees with you she will stick to that and refuse to talk to you History: Kicked from her family and left for dead, but was taken in by a tom named Talon and was raised by him until his death by a human's pitbull. has no memory of any siblings as she was kicked at an age she couldn't quite remember things at. She was taken into the clan by a chance encounter with a fox and in jumped the warriors. Snow has never been trained anything by clan leaders and was mentored by Talon on skills that are essential for survival but she began particularly skilled in the sky. Put in the nursery because (until recently) it had been empty of all cats. She is classed loosely as 'queen' because she was meant to look after kits but has neglected that duty. Appearance: chocolate tortoiseshell and white cat with deep blue eyes. Other: Scar on her top left leg. Role-played by Frosty. 'Kits' Crowkit Personality: Proud tom who is confident in his clans abilities. Tries his best to put his clan first even at the risk of other cats (clan or not) however, he always tries to consider how it would be if the roles were reversed. He is reasonable but ambitious, and with the right guidance could turn into a fine tom. Appearance: Black-and-white tom. History: Born into DustClan. Other: Role played by Frosty, kit of Daisyflower and Redfur, cared for by Fallensnow. 'Elders' Iceshard Gender: She-cat Personality:Quite stubborn and likes to hunt for herself, showing that she is a strong character with an attitude. Appearance: White she-cat with blue eyes, hard of hearing. History: Mother of Berrypaw. Mate died in a storm. Reason unknown. Role-played by Chillie. Other: Roleplayed by Chillie Category:Important Pages